1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device including a signal processing unit for converting received digital broadcasting signals into analog video and audio signals and a recording unit for recording the digital signals converted again from the converted analog video and audio signals on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, BS digital broadcasting and CS digital broadcasting have been started and terrestrial digital broadcasting is soon commercially practical. The advantage of the digital broadcasting resides in achievability of data broadcasting as well as fineness or clearness of an image or picture and speech or sound. The data broadcasting provides beneficial matters for viewers such as EPG (Electronic Program Guide), teletext broadcasting, program contents, etc.
However, a present information recording device (recording appliance) is designed to disable the digital broadcasting from being recorded, as it is, except D-VHS (Data-VHS), taking copyright into consideration.
Specifically, the DVD apparatus (DVD recorder) which is an existing information recording device includes a signal processing unit for converting received digital broadcasting signals into an analog video and audio signals and a recording unit for recording the digital signals again converted from the converted analog video and audio signals on a recording medium.
Incidentally, techniques for prohibiting copying, taking copyright into consideration are disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-10-093914 and JP-A-2002-077761.